


A Picture

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Pictures, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: A picture speaks of forgotten devotion,A moment of stillness admist the commotion,Filled with all our abstract little notionsOf love and our overflowing emotions.





	A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> A picture speaks a thousand words

A picture speaks of forgotten devotion,  
A moment of stillness admist the commotion,  
Filled with all our abstract little notions  
Of love and our overflowing emotions.

A picture speaks of our liberation,  
A frame of our conviction,  
Knowing it is our salvation,  
Freedom from discrimination.

A picture speaks of redemption,  
From sin, a divine absolution,  
Ensuring our full vindication,  
This is the only solution.

 

A picture speaks of forgotten devotion,  
A moment of stillness amidst the commotion,  
Void of all our abstract little notions  
Of love and our irretrievable emotions.

A picture speaks of lost aspiration,  
A frame of our anticipation,  
Crushed beneath expectations,  
Enslaved by twisted perceptions.

A picture speaks of our expiration,  
From this world, an eradication,  
Our love resulting in decimation,  
Is this really the only solution?


End file.
